Drabble Box
by katxwithwings
Summary: A collection of drabbles (100 words or less) inspired by tumblr's sasuhina month prompts.
1. A Shameless Addiction

Author's Note: I've always wanted to write something for all the sasuhina month prompts that I never got around to looking at. So I'll be (hopefully) writing a drabble a day until I get through all of them.

 **Drabble Day 1** : Vampire AU

"No Hinata! It's not worth it!" Sasuke yelled, restraining his wife.

"Please, you have to let me go," Hinata cried, struggling to get free.

While Sasuke was a stronger vampire, Hinata flailed so violently that she elbowed Sasuke in the face. Dazed, Sasuke's grip loosened. Hinata sprang at the garlic bread on the kitchen table and wolfed it down before Sasuke could stop her.

"Goddammit," Sasuke cursed, dialing 911.

Minutes later, the paramedics were carrying Hinata out of the kitchen. "I hope this was worth it," Sasuke snarled.

"Absolutely," Hinata said, smiling as much as her puffy face would allow.


	2. Results of Being Sexiled

Author's Notes: To the Guest that commented yesterday- the traditional definition of a drabble is a story that's 100 words or less. So these stories won't be getting any longer sorry. But I will be (hopefully) updating every day until I go through all the sasuhina month prompts if that makes up for the length.

 **Drabble Day 2: Sleepovers**

It was 2 am and the Drunken Monkey was closing up and kicking out stragglers.

"Sasuke-san, it's time to go home." Hinata tried to shake him out of his drunken stupor, but ended up blocking his reflexive punch.

"Mmrph."

Sighing, Hinata slung his arm over her shoulders and heaved. She stumbled under Sasuke's weight but managed to get him outside.

"Naruto kicked me out," Sasuke mumbled, his breath tickling her ear. "Can I go home with you?"

Hinata blushed tomato red. "You're sleeping on the couch," she said, surprising both of them. Together, they staggered into the night.


	3. Dressing Up

**Drabble Day 3: Dressing Up**

Hinata smoothed the top of Sasuke's black kimono. "Thank you for coming," she said, leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek. "You look very handsome."

"Your father would hate me even more if I didn't show up," Sasuke said with a wry smile. He didn't want to attend the Hyuga Clan's New Year's celebration-spending his night fending off intrusive questions about his relationship wasn't his idea of a fun night. At least he gets to appreciate how beautiful Hinata looks in her flowery lavender kimono and matching hair ornament.

Sasuke offered her his arm. "Shall we go?"


	4. Personal Trainer

**Drabble Day 4: Personal Trainer**

"Are you sure you're a personal trainer?" he asked, eyeing the dark-haired woman's baggy clothing and soft features.

Hinata pursed her lips. This wasn't the first time a client had questioned her competence based on her looks, but it never failed to irritate her. "I'm here for you appointment."

Sasuke sighed. Naruto had sworn by her, claiming that she was the reason why he'd managed to make it to first string. She was also more affordable than the other personal trainers he'd looked into. "As long as you get me results I guess."

Hinata raised her chin. "I will."


	5. Fairy Tales

**Drabble Day 5: Fairy Tales**

The dark-haired witch sank to the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. Hinata had worked so hard, desperate to serve Prince Naruto as a royal magician, only to be laughed out of the court for her dark magic.

"I don't know why you expected anything different," Sasuke her dragon-shifting companion said, idly sharpening his claws on a nearby tree. "Don't you know? Monsters like us don't get happy endings."

Hinata glared at him, sorrow turning to rage. "E-Everyone deserves a happy ending. A-And if I don't get mine, I'll just make it myself."


	6. Spooning

**Drabble Day 6: Spooning**

Hinata stumbled into her bedroom and collapsed face first onto the futon, bloody and dirty and still clad in her ANBU gear. _I should shower and change_ , she thought, but was too numb and exhausted to do anything but breathe.

Socked feet entered the room. The mattress dipped to accommodate additional weight. "Hey," Sasuke murmured, moving Hinata onto her side and wrapping an arm around her waist.

She lay in silence, listening to him breathe, taking comfort in his touch and presence. "Does it get easier?" Hinata asked finally.

The arm around her waist tightened. "Go to sleep, Hinata."


	7. Spirited Away

**Drabble Day 7: Favorite Movie (Spirited Away)**

"Y-You shouldn't be here," ten-year old Sasuke turned to see a small girl with short dark hair and pale eyes hurrying across the bridge towards him. "Please leave now!"

"What?" What was with this girl?

"Please! Get out of here before it gets dark." She pushed him towards the entrance of the bridge with surprising strength.

"No, leave me alone!" Sasuke scowled.

The sun was setting, causing the shadows to lengthen and the shops to turn on their lights. "They're lighting the lamps," the girl whispered. She grabbed Sasuke's wrist and dragged him towards the food stalls.


	8. Awkward First Meetings

**Drabble Day 8: Awkward First Meetings**

Sasuke's cat Kido loved sneaking into houses and stealing everything from socks to keys. So he wasn't surprised to see his cute new neighbor chasing Kido towards his house. Groaning, Sasuke grabbed his cat and pried the loot from her jaws. The new girl came panting up to him a few moments later.

"I'm sorry for..." And that's when Sasuke realized that he was holding a pair of lacy black panties. The girl turned bright red, snatched her panties and ran off without a word.

Sasuke stared after her. Finally, he glared at his smug cat. "You little bastard."


	9. Mafia and Cops

**Drabble Day 9: Mafia and Cops**

"Goddammit!" Sasuke slammed his fist on his desk. Next to him, Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Our witness was found dead in his safehouse."

"I'm guessing our sharpshooter got to him first," Itachi deadpanned.

"I need a smoke." Sasuke grabbed his jacket and headed to the backdoor. Fucking Hyugas. He'd been so close to finally nailing Hiashi for all his crimes.

"Bad day officer?" Sasuke turned to see Hinata Hyuga smiling serenely at him.

"You fucking bitch," he growled, rage turning his vision red.

"Better luck next time," Hinata said, giving him a little wave before melting into the shadows.

* * *

Author's Note: Do you think the language here qualifies this story for an M rating? Or can it be left as a T?


	10. Attuned

**Drabble Day 10: Attuned**

Somehow, over the course of various missions, group gatherings, and several awkward dates, Sasuke and Hinata learned to speak each other's language. Or rather, they developed their own.

They didn't hold hands while walking through downtown Konoha, neither of them very fond of broadcasting their relationship to the world. From the outsider's point of view, the two hardly seemed like a couple at all. But occasionally Sasuke would brush his hand against Hinata's, and occasionally Hinata would catch his eye and smile. They communicated through gestures and unspoken meanings, and for them that was enough.


	11. Sunshine and Rainfall

**Drabble Day 11: Sunshine and Rainfall**

It was the hottest day in recorded history and Sasuke was taking shelter under a small tree. The village was deserted, most of the downtown shops had closed.

"Sasuke-san?" Sasuke looked up to see Hinata Hyuga holding a large black umbrella and bags of ice cream.

"My apartment was hot," he said. Even hotter than the outdoors.

"Oh...you can come to the Hyuga compound, if you want," Hinata held the umbrella over him, offering him a place under it. Sasuke wasn't sure why Hinata of all people was inviting him to her home, but he wasn't going question it.


	12. Traveling

**Drabble Day 12: Traveling**

Hinata looks weary; there are stress lines from her days in ANBU and dark crescents from the nights spent trying to convince her family that resigning wasn't the stupidest thing she's ever done.

Sasuke is restless; he's built a life in Konoha, but living it feels like wearing gloves that are a size too small. Something in him itches to get out the little boxes he puts himself in every day and move.

"Maybe we should take a trip," he says one day over dinner. "Travel the country, maybe the world."

Hinata blinks...then smiles. "I'd like that."


	13. Favorite Meme

**Drabble Day 13: Favorite Meme (I came out here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now)**

"What's the traitor doin' here?!" A large, drunk man boomed, jabbing his finger at an unimpressed Sasuke. It was Sasuke's birthday and Naruto had dragged him to a bar to celebrate. Except now Naruto and Sakura were off making out somewhere and he wasn't drunk enough to deal with this idiot.

Apparently Hinata was though. "D-Don't say that! Sa-Sasuke-san is mean and frowny and doesn't like cinnamon rolls," she gestured wildly, almost hitting Sasuke in the face, "But he's not a traitor."

"Thanks...I guess," Sasuke muttered, draining his drink and signalling for another. It was Naruto's tab anyway.


	14. Love Spell

**Drabble Day 14: Love Spell**

"For the last time, Kiba-kun, I'm not under a spell," Hinata sighed.

Love spells were the only explanation for her strange behavior. How else could sweet Hinata-chan fall for that moody Uchiha? "You're way too good for him. He's using a secret evil technique to makes you _think_ you're in love."

Hinata laughed and pecked her teammate on the cheek. "Just be happy for me. And stop following us. I can see you, remember?"

Kiba blushed, then grumbled, "If he doesn't treat you right I'll get Akamaru to pee on his bed."

"I'll be sure to let him know."


	15. Marriage of Convenience

**Drabble Day 15: Marriage of Convenience**

It started with tax benefits. "Think of how much we'd save filing joint taxes," Sasuke said over a dinner of cheap Chinese takeout in their cramped two-room apartment, made even smaller with the addition of Hinata's piano and Sasuke's paintings. Not exactly a dream home, but the rent was as low as Konoha city apartments were going to get. "All we'd have to do is go down to the Clerk's Office and get a certificate."

"We might even get a discounted dinner on Valentine's Day," Hinata said, smiling.

"So, Hinata Hyuga, will you marry me?"


	16. Gaming

**Drabble Day 16: Gaming**

Sasuke groaned as his Top Hat landed on Hinata's Broadwalk hotel property. Hanabi cackled in delight while Neji shook his head.

When Hinata invited him to her family's monthly game night, he'd envisioned a box of pizza and some board games. Instead, he found himself in the most vicious, cutthroat game of Monopoly he'd ever played.

As it turned out, he couldn't afford the $2000 rent and had to declare bankruptcy "You'll do better next time," Hinata said sympathetically as she added his meager savings to her real estate empire and turned to her attention to destroying her next target.


	17. Hinata Hates Sasuke

**Drabble Day 17: Hinata Hates Sasuke**

"Hinata-san here will be your probation supervisor," Tsunade-sama told Sasuke Uchiha. "She'll be making sure you don't step out of line."

Hinata pursed her lips. She couldn't understand why Sasuke was allowed to walk free after he'd betrayed the village and tried to kill so many of her comrades-but then again it wasn't her place to question it. Naruto and the Hokage had agreed to forgive Sasuke of his crimes and that was that.

"I look forward to working with you," Hinata said, refusing to allow her dislike interfere with her job.


	18. Neighbors

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, wasn't feeling too well.

[Edit: Fixed confusion over Kido's gender. Thanks to roti bakar for letting me know!]

 **Drabble Day 18: Neighbors AU**

Sasuke opened door to see Hinata, the one whose panties Kido had stolen, standing on his welcome mat. "What did Kido do now," Sasuke groaned.

"No, no he didn't steal anything," Hinata said, blushing. "He, well, you should come see for yourself."

They entered Hinata's backyard, and Sasuke stared in disbelief as a white goose honked at a treed Kido. The black-and-white cat hissed furiously down at the bird, peeved that his shenanigans had been interrupted. "Oh no Tsubomi-chan," Hinata cried, corralling the goose inside her house. "He, um, won't come down. "

"Yeah I'll need to borrow a ladder."


	19. Superpowers

**Drabble Day 19: Superpowers**

"Did you hear about how Naruto-san stopped those burglars yesterday?" Hinata asked as excitedly as Sasuke waited for the coffeemaker to get its act together.

"Now I have," he mumbled. He didn't understand Hinata's fascination with the loud blonde. Naruto's actions were showy and bombastic, but everyone knew that the heroes in the Defense and Security Agency were the ones actually keeping people safe. "It's not like he's actually lowering crime"

"But he makes people feel safer and happier," Hinata said earnestly. "I know you think we do all the actual work, but public moral is just as important."


	20. Rock'n'Roll and Classical Music

**Drabble Day 20: Rock'n'Roll and Classical Music**

Hinata peeked at the audience for the Battle of the Bands. It was a small crowd, maybe thirty to forty people-her piano recitals alone had three times that attendance-but it was her band's first public performance and she was nervous.

"Don't worry about it." Hinata turned to see Sasuke, the bassist, standing behind her. "You could do your part in your sleep."

She could too. It was child's play compared to the classical pieces she usually played. Integrating the sound with the other instruments was the hard part...

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and tugged. "Let's go warm up."


	21. Vet AU

**Drabble Day 21: Vet AU**

Sasuke didn't need another pet thankyouverymuch-Kido and Tsubomi were finally getting along after a year of war and he didn't want a new addition destroying the truce.

"But then he'll go to a shelter," Hinata said, petting the energetic puppy. They'd found him half dead on the side of the road a couple days ago and rushed him to the vet. He was looking much better.

"You could just foster," the vet offered.

"Please?" Sasuke gritted his teeth, unable to withstand the combined power of both Hinata's and the puppy's pleading eyes.

"Alright."


	22. Flower Shop AU

**Drabble Day 22: Flower Shop AU**

"What'd'ya mean you're out of red roses? There's a bunch right behind you idiot." Sasuke closed his eyes and silently counted to five, trying to suppress the urge to punch the moronic customer. Every Valentine's Day, Ino's Bouquets turned into a war zone of desperate boyfriends and entitled husbands.

"I'm sorry sir but those are reserved. We have some very romantic bouquets that you'll be interested in." Hinata, his angel and savior, had seen the signs of impending violence and stepped in. Sasuke squeezed her hand in gratitude before turning to help the next pimple-faced boyfriend begging for advice.


	23. Almost Lovers

**Drabble Day 23: Almost Lovers**

They'd been ANBU partners, forced close because of their jobs. A glance here, a lingering touch there, all resulting in a desperate thank-god-we're-alive make out on the forest floor.

Then the adrenaline wore off and reality came crashing down and they agreed. She was the Hyuga heiress, tasked with holding the fragile pieces of her family together. He was an ex-traitor, still trying to build his life up from the ashes and not especially interested in entering a relationship.

But sometimes, amid the stolen glances and hidden blushes, they'll think back and wonder what if.


	24. Motorcycle

**Drabble Day 24: Motorcycle**

Hinata glanced back at the party before mounting her motorcycle. What a waste of a night.

Suddenly red and blue lights lit up the night. Partygoers poured out of the house. Someone climbed onto the passenger seat and grabbed her waist, causing her to almost lose her balance.

"Police, go!" Without thinking, Hinata raced away into the night. When the adrenaline faded and she regained wits, she abruptly pulled over and shoved her mystery rider away.

Sasuke Uchiha. The school heartthrob grimaced, trying to flatten his wind-swept hair. "Get a car," he snapped, turning to leave.

"You're welcome," Hinata muttered.


	25. Road to Ninja

Author's Note: In Japan, Christmas is thought of as a romantic day for couples.

 **Drabble Day 25: Road to Ninja AU**

Hinata poked listlessly at her sashimi. Naruto decided to spend couples Christmas with Sakura and, even though Hinata cursed and threatened, Sakura had agreed.

"Hey sweet cheeks." Sasuke plopped down next to her.

"Fuck off Uchiha," Hinata growled.

"Oh come on baby. The Drunken Monkey's having a special for couples. Now I happen to be free tonight and I don't see the dobe around so..."

On one hand, this sounded suspiciously like a date (and Hinata had too much self-respect to go out with the infamous womanizer). But on the other hand, there was free alcohol...

"You're on."


	26. Hospital AU

**Drabble Day 26: Hospital AU**

Sasuke watched as Hinata meticulously folded and folded, until each origami square transformed into a colorful little crane ready to take flight. They littered her hospital bed and there was a bag full of them lying on the floor next to her. She'd been folding non-stop since she'd received the prognosis, but was still a long way from one thousand.

"Do you really think you'll get a wish?" He asked. Do you really think paper birds will change anything?

Hinata smiled faintly. "I hope so."

Sasuke reached over, grabbed a piece of origami paper, and began folding.


	27. Hair

**Drabble Day 27: Hair**

"Neji-nii spends at least an hour every morning washing and brushing his hair," Hinata stated confidently. "It's softer than silk."

Sasuke smirked and took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah well Itachi writes anonymous reviews shampoos and conditioners for Konoha Daily."

"Neji's tried every hair product in all five countries, and then some," Hinata laughed. Then she raised an eyebrow. "Hundred dollars says that Neji's hair is softer and shinier.

"I have been eyeing a new kunai," Sasuke said, already planning on how he'd get a sample of his brother's hair.


	28. MermaidMerman

**Drabble Day 28: Mermaid/Merman**

"There is a way," Hinata murmured, hauling herself onto the rocky shore to sit next to Sasuke. Sunlight made her purple scales shine like amethysts. "But it's not pleasant."

"I want it," Sasuke said firmly. There was nothing tying him to surface anymore.

Hinata nodded, taking Sasuke's hand and guiding him into deeper waters. She wrapped her arms around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides, and held him as he thrashed for air, bubbles streaming from his mouth and nose, until his body went limp. Then Hinata kissed his still-warm lips and breathed her magic into him.


	29. Language Barrier

**Drabble Day 29: Language Barrier**

Sasuke stared as the Japanese transfer student bowed and stuttered out a heavily accented greeting. The school had tasked him with guiding the new girl around; they probably figured that, being the only Japanese kid in the school, he'd be able to talk to her, never mind that he was probably more fluent in Spanish.

But as shitty as his Japanese was, it might comfort the new girl, or at least make her look less anxious. So Sasuke bowed awkwardly and said, "Watashi wa Uchiha Sasuke."

The girl smiled shyly and also bowed. "Hajimemashite, watashi wa Hyuga Hinata desu."


	30. Supernatural AU

**Drabble Day 30: Supernatural AU**

I'll turn you into the ass you are! The witch's wrathful shouts echoed in Sasuke's mind as he trotted down the main path. How was he to know that the ugly old hag was actually a forest witch?

Soon he stumbled upon two traveling peasants, a man and woman. I am Prince Sasuke and I demand that you bring me to my palace, Sasuke tried to say, but all that came out was a loud bray.

"Maybe he escaped from a nearby farm," the woman wondered, sneakily tying a rope around his neck and tugging him to the next town.


	31. Fairy and Human

**Drabble Day 31: Fairy and Human**

"You're in a precarious position," Hiashi said sternly, "if you don't pass this exam, you'll lose your wings and your powers."

"Yes Father," Hinata murmured, looking helplessly down at her assignment. It was almost as if they wanted her to fail. Sasuke Uchiha was a hardened criminal who'd killed countless people before being sent to, and escaping, prison. Even Naruto, whose energy and belief warmed people's souls, hadn't managed to redeem him and eventually had to let go. How on earth was she, the class failure and family disappointment, supposed to cultivate goodness in his blackheart?


	32. MusicArt

**Drabble Day 32: Music/Art**

Konoha City was a hub of art and culture. Sasuke and Hinata, like all the other aspiring musicians, artists, and other creatives had come to the city determined to make their dreams come true.

Two years later, Hinata stumbled into her dingy, cramped apartment after a long day of waiting tables and collapsed next to her little piano.

"Shitty day?" Sasuke was painting; his bartending shift had finished an hour ago.

Hinata nodded as she tapped out a her favorite tune on the dirty white keys. Sometimes she needed reminding why she was still even trying after so long.


	33. Family

**Drabble Day 33: Family**

Sasuke stared down at his son's perfectly formed features. He usually found newborn's repulsive-they were red and wrinkly and barely looked human-but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off his own child.

"What do you think of the name Makoto?" Hinata asked, smiling tiredly up at him.

"Makoto Uchiha," Sasuke whispered. In a few moments a nurse would come in and take the baby away to be examined and given necessary medication. But right now, in the little hospital room with his wife and son, Sasuke savoured the warmth and contentment of family.


	34. Rebound

**Drabble Day 34: Rebound**

"No, not again," Hinata cried as Yoshi crashed into the wall for the hundredth time. At least she hadn't careened off the edge and died this time.

"You're awful at this," Sasuke said, amused. His Luigi was currently in first place, happily throwing Koopa shells at the other characters to cement his lead.

She accidentally began driving in the wrong direction and had to painstakingly turn right-side round. "Father thought video games would rot our brains, so we never played."

"Really? I know how I'm finally going to win game night then," Sasuke smirked as Luigi crossed the finish line.


	35. One Night Stand

**Drabble Day 35: One Night Stand**

Hinata woke up feeling absolutely miserable. Her mouth was drier than a Suna desert, tiny men were slamming sledgehammers into her skull, and the sunlight peeking through the curtains were stabbing her eyes. Groaning, Hinata turned away from the sunlight...and froze. There was a very naked Sasuke Uchiha in her bed.

Hinata did not shriek in terror (though she did shove him to the floor) and Sasuke didn't kill her (though there was considerable bitching). After an awkward silence, some incomprehensible squeaking, and hurriedly searching for and putting on their clothes, they agreed on one thing: "This never happened."


	36. NSFW

**Drabble Day 36: NSFW**

"We agreed that we wouldn't do this again," Hinata said, staring up at the dark hotel ceiling.

Sasuke snorted. "Like the last five times we said never again?" The first night they'd been utterly wasted and it had been easy enough to blame their actions on the alcohol. But then as they continued to fall into bed together in increasingly sober states, it became more difficult to claim that they weren't in their right mind.

They got up and dressed. "This is the last time," Hinata stated, trying to sound certain. Neither of them believed it.


	37. Princess and Knight

**Drabble Day 37: Princess and Knight**

"B-But I'm going to grow up to be your bodyguard Sasuke-sama," eight-year old Hinata said earnestly, her large pale eyes round and solemn. Her father Hiashi was the Captain of the Royal Guard and was already training his children and his nephew on how to protect the royal family.

"I know that," young Prince Sasuke huffed irritably, waving dress he'd stolen from a servant girl. It was clearly much too large for the petite Hyuga. "But in this game you're the princess who's been kidnapped by the evil dragon and I'm the Shining Knight who's coming to save you."

"O-Okay..."


	38. Pirates

**Drabble Day 38: Pirates**

Sasuke stared in disbelief as the Hyuga pirate ship sailed out of the harbor. Beside him, his men groaned in disappointment: they'd been planning this raid for months and now their targets were slipping away. "How the hell?!" he seethed.

Suddenly he saw a white figure climb onto the deck of the ship. It couldn't be...Sasuke grabbed a telescope from the person next to him, and aimed it at the figure. Sure enough it was the Hina, innocent young maiden he'd spent the past few days with. Well, not so innocent, as it turned out. "Hinata Hyuga," Sasuke growled.


	39. Secret Lovers

**Drabble Day 39: Secret Lovers**

When it was time for Naruto's best man speech, the blonde stood up and picked up the guitar he'd brought. He strummed a few strings, cleared his throat, and began singing.

" _Two lovers, forbidden from one another_

 _He was hated by the people_

 _And her family kept them apart_

 _But their feelings brought them together_

-And I forget how the next couple lines go but-

 _Secret lovers! Secret lovers! They're getting hitched guys. Secret secret secret secret lovers~"_

There was utter silence before Sasuke finally sighed and said, "You fucking idio-" Naruto cut him off with a bear hug.

A/N: virtual cookie for you if you get the reference :D


	40. Camping

**Drabble Day 40: Camping**

"I've never been camping before," Hinata said excitedly as she helped Sasuke set up the tent.

"This isn't really camping," Sasuke pointed out, amused. Instead of going to the middle of a forest and appreciating nature, they were right outside a concert hall waiting along with a hundred or so other insane music fans for the minute the concert tickets went on sale early next morning.

"This still counts," she declared stubbornly. She lost her grip on the tent rod and the entire thing collapsed in on itself. Hinata squeaked in surprise.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's practice at least. "


	41. Favorite Song

**Drabble Day 41: Favorite Song**

"Next up is the hottest song of the summer P-" Sasuke groaned and twisted the knob, landing randomly on a rock station.

"I like that song," Hinata pouted.

"We just listened to it five minutes ago," Sasuke grumbled.

At that moment the classic rock song ended and the DJ blared out, "And now we're going to play something a little more recent. It's the song of the summer Poc-"

Hinata grinned wildly as she batted away Sasuke's attempts to turn the radio off and sung joyously off key to the pop rock monstrosity. Sasuke shook his head in fond resignation.


	42. Arguments

**Drabble Day 42: Arguments**

Sasuke and Hinata usually settled disagreements in a calm, quiet manner, but occasionally they argued. Unlike a certain Hokage and his wife, the Hinata didn't scream and destroy the house, and Sasuke didn't storm out of the house and crash on a friend's couch. Instead the silence between them, usually so easy and comfortable, would turn rancid with tension. They circled each other, discomfort present in their every gesture.

But when the two crawled into bed, Sasuke would wrap his arms around her and Hinata would whisper that they'd talk it through tomorrow. And they always fell asleep together.


	43. Amnesia

**Drabble Day 43: Amnesia**

The Hyuga girl approached his hospital bed warily, a bento box in her arms. "Hello Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded. Her name was...Hinata? His memories of her, like so many of his memories lately, were blurry and unfocused or simply not present. Naruto had told him that they'd been dating for a few years now, and that he'd even mentioned finding a ring. Now he didn't know what he felt.

Hinata set the box on the tray next to him and turned to leave. "Stay," he blurted out. Hinata's eyes widened and, smiling hesitantly, she pulled up a chair beside him.


	44. Summer Trip

**Drabble Day 44: Summer Trip**

"Vacation?" Sasuke asked as if he'd never heard of the term before. He probably hadn't. From what Hinata had heard, the Uchiha family never really left the village except for missions, and she doubted Orochimaru let Sasuke go on vacations.

"My family has a house down in Taketomi. Let's go to the beach this summer." After months of organizing and planning, obtaining permission and briefing Neji on all the clan matters, they were finally going on a summer trip!

"I always wanted to see the ocean," Sasuke admitted. Hinata beamed.


	45. Sports AU

**Drabble Day 45: Sports AU**

"Go drink some water everyone," Hinata said as the recreational track kids she was coaching rushed to their water bottles. Nearby Sasuke, her coaching partner, dribbled some water onto his head.

"I wonder who's faster, Sasuke-san or Hinata-san?" One of the kids said idly.

"I am," Sasuke said before Hinata could reply.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "Oh really?"

"Race, race, race," the children began chanting.

"I'm fine if Hinata-san is."

Running was the one thing she took pride in, the one thing that was hers, and she'd be damned if she let this ass mock her like this. "You're on."


	46. Time Travel

**Drabble Day 46: Time Travel**

This is so surreal, Hinata thought as she examined her tiny hands and six-year old body. Then she noticed Sasuke.

"It's not funny," Sasuke said, stomping his foot as laughter rose unbidden in Hinata's throat. His glare, so intimidating as an adult, was simply adorable on his pudgy, child face. "We have to find that stupid Time-nin and force him to change us back-"

"Sasuke-kun, I've been looking everywhere for you." A dark-haired lady rushed up to them. Hinata's face paled as she watched Mikoto Uchiha embrace her son. The nin hadn't de-aged them; he'd sent them back in time.


	47. Cosplay

**Drabble Day 47: Cosplay**

"I-um well this...uh," Hinata stuttered, trying futilely to hide her unfinished Hatsune Miku costume from Sasuke's shocked gaze. Great just when she thought she had begun to get along with her fellow costume designer she had to go and mess it all up.

"You're SunshineThread?"

Hinata nodded slowly, caught off guard. He didn't think that she was a weirdo? "You...like cosplay?"

Sasuke shrugged, a little embarrassed. "I like your replications."

A slow, shy, almost disbelieving smile spread across her face. "Would you like to see the rest of them?"


	48. Greek Gods

**Drabble Day 48: Greek Gods**

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose as Sakura, Ino, and a multitude of other goddesses bickered and screamed at each other. Ever since Sasuke, the new god of love and beauty, had appeared on the shore standing on a seashell, the goddess had done nothing but fight over him. At this rate, words would turn to violence, resulting in untold damage and paperwork.

"Um...Tsunade-sama." The leader of the gods looked up to see Hinata, goddess of the hearth and home. An epiphany struck. "I was wondering-"

"Hinata, _you_ can marry Sasuke!"


	49. Bodyguard AU

**Drabble Day 49: Bodyguard AU**

Hinata fell to her knees, eyes screwed up in pain and sweat dripping down her face. Hiashi stood above her contemptuously. "At this rate I doubt you'd be able to protect the stable boy, let alone Prince Sasuke," he hissed. "Get up and do it again."

Her eyes were burning and her legs felt like jelly, but she got to her feet anyway. She needed to be skilled enough to spot threats, strong enough to dispose of them, good enough to stand proudly by Sasuke's side as his royal guard. Gritting her teeth, Hinata gathered her chakra and whispered, "Byakugan."


	50. Undercover Mission

**Drabble Day 50: Undercover Mission**

"Oh you two are the cutest couple," the motherly innkeeper gushed. Hinata flushed, unused to the idea of being "married" to Sasuke yet. The innkeeper took Hinata's embarrassment to be the shyness of a new bride. "Are you staying in town for your honeymoon? We have a lovely couples suite-"

"We just want a regular room," Sasuke cut in. He didn't seem that comfortable with the whole marriage charade either.

Thankfully the innkeeper took Sasuke's rudeness in stride and gave them a room with a single large bed and "lots of privacy," she said with a wink.


	51. Gender Bend

**Drabble Day 51: Gender Bend**

It's strange how safe he felt in Hinata's room, Sasuke mused to himself as he shuttered himself away in his friend's closet and began to change. Ever since he'd broached the subject of gender with his parents, they'd been more insistent than ever on him maintaining an air of femininity. It was suffocating.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as he tossed his dress aside, bound his budding chest, and put on the baggy clothes, his clothes, the only ones he'd managed to save. Thank god he had Hinata to support him.

A/N: If you have any criticisms about my depiction of trans people, please let me know.


	52. Wrestling

**Drabble Day 52: Wrestling**

"That stupid goddamn idiot next time I see his stupid face I'll kill him," Sasuke muttered to himself. Dumb blonde Naruto promised him free tickets to the sold out wrestling match for his next date with Hinata; Sasuke had blithely assumed that it would be an actual wrestling match, not this costumed, choreographed farce.

"Sorry Hinata we can go if you-" Sasuke made to get up, but Hinata tugged him back into his seat.

"No, no it's okay," Hinata said, completely entranced. "Let's stay a while. Prince Beast is about to get the upper hand."


	53. Prom

**Drabble Day 53: Prom**

Sasuke ducked out of the school gymnasium, desperate to escape the oppressive heat and obnoxious girls. But as he rounded the corner he saw to his dismay that his usual spot had been taken.

Hinata sat curled up on the school bench, red punch staining her white dress, staring listlessly at the sky. Leaves crunched as someone, Sasuke judging from the spiky black hair, approached. Normally, she would be rendered incoherent with nervousness, but right now, she just didn't care.

The two of them sat side by side, staring up at the starry sky in silence.


	54. Cloud Nine

**Drabble Day 54: Cloud Nine**

"You look happy," Naruto said out of the blue one day.

Sasuke scowled. "What."

"I dunno, you look calmer I guess. Less like you're about tear someone's head off."

And he was calmer. Which was strange because with little Daichi in the house neither he nor Hinata had had a decent night's sleep in a month. He was tired and stressed, but the rage and despair and emptiness that had haunted him ever since the night of the massacre had faded. He felt grounded, peaceful...happy.

Sasuke still hit Naruto on the back of the head though. For posterity's sake.


	55. Red String of Fate

**Drabble Day 55: Red String of Fate**

Sasuke stared at the dark-haired girl on the other side of the coffee shop. She seemed so familiar, though he'd never seen her before; it was deja vu.

Hinata peeked out from her curtain of hair at the weird guy sitting by the window. He was still staring. Did they know each other? She felt like they did, like they had known each other for years and years.

There were stories of soulmates, people whose souls were tied together with red string so that no matter where or who they were, they're always drawn back to each other.

A/N: Yay I finished!If you want me to expand on any of these drabbles, leave a comment or send me an ask on tumblr katxwithwings and if I have any interesting ideas for it I'll post more about it in Snapshots. Anyway thanks so much for reading :D


End file.
